User talk:Majin Ghidorah
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mothra12 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lucas kruuse page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Reply It's too late, you've already operated more than one account(s), which is considered Sockpuppetry, and asking me to unblock you won't do you any good. You've not only caused problems at Godzilla Wiki, but you've also caused problems at South Park Wiki too, Nikolaitttt and GamePlaya3159 could not stand your edits, and neither can I. So please, do us all a favor, never edit anything again, and retire. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me P.S. My favorite Godzilla movie is the original Godzilla from 1954, but other than that film, my favorite would be Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah in 1991. Oh come on. I never retire. I never visit South park wiki again. Please, show mercy. I have the syndrome asperger. I am very diffrent form all of you. I can not help it. Thats the answer. Why i sockpuppetry because i miss so much the wikis (crying). Do you understand why i am so diffrent. I didn't meant to causing trouble. I think i will just forgive you, Nikolaitttt and GamePlaya3159. Can you forgive me please. I am really sorry for everything that happend. I swear i will never do more problems. I am not lying. P.S You were the best guy i have ever meet. Reply Then I guess you should have thought about it first before you started editing again, but now it's too late, and you got banned in 2 wikis already (I could be wrong and that it could be more than 2). So please, retire from wiki editing, there's no other choice besides that, there is nothing more you can do, nobody can handle your editing, it's over for you, Lucas kruuse, just retire, it is the only way. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 2 I'm sorry, but I'm not unblocking you, and for the last time, you have to RETIRE, I already told you that it is the only way, if there's no other option, then you have to do it, and I already told you that it's over, now retire. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 3 I would say Choice 4, none of the above. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 4 I AM a good person, it's just that I, along with Nikolaitttt and GamePlaya3159, don't think you're doing a good job in editing, everything you're telling just sound like something you should have said before you're gonna get banned from wikis by us. And by the way, I'm not interested in joining your wiki anyways. From what I've seen in both Godzilla Wiki and South Park Wiki, you're not a good editor, and that is why you seriously need to RETIRE, you're not good at it. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 5 Block me? Oh, don't make me laugh, you're not even a site admin here, and neither am I. We can talk about this all day, but I'm still not unblocking you from Godzilla Wiki, not after what you officially did there. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 6 Well, if you wanna create your own wiki, then that's fine, atleast you're working on a wiki. And about the MogeGoji/DesuGoji suit article, thanks. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 7 I'll think about it. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 8 I'd love to, but I can't, I don't think I can give off much information about the HeiseiGhido and SokogekiGhido suits. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 8 No, it has to be HeiseiGhido because King Ghidorah appeared in only one Godzilla movie in the Heisei series. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 9 Nope, they don't count because they're different monsters of the Ghidorah species. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me Reply 10 Nope. Coming to you from an Island in the South pacific • Message back to me